<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>afraid of the dark by irenephobia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939682">afraid of the dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenephobia/pseuds/irenephobia'>irenephobia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Dreams and Nightmares, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Overcoming fears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, dis is a uni au bu i said group on accident so ig they a dance cover grp😭, thid was supposed 2 juz b a drabble bu i might mak it a full story or smtthibg, why ain’t dat a tag, wow my first svt fic hi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:29:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24939682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenephobia/pseuds/irenephobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Xu Minghao is a grown man who can make grown man decisions but maybe just maybe he’s a little afraid of the dark.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>afraid of the dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>literally dont kno wat dis is😭<br/>this story is vry poorly formatted lik i cn barely read diz bu i hope da rest of u can also if da english is off do nawt question k m stupud 😭</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now, don’t tell ANYONE but minghao had a very big secret that NOBODY knows,<br/>minghao is quite mature he thinks he’s a grown man capable of making grown man decisions but he has quite a childish fear,<br/>ok so MAYBE minghao was a LITTLE bit afraid of the dark but could you blame him? there could literally be some kind of ugly ghost demon anywhere! minghao wasn’t childish everyone is afraid of the dark right?,<br/>unfortunately no he had asked his hyung joshua how he felt about the dark hoping to feel comforted by him being scared too,<br/>“I Like it it’s pretty and it makes you tired.” joshua replied with a lazy smile,<br/>WHAT THE FUCK SHUA-HYUNG not very useful!,<br/>minghao has asked every member of his group at this point literally NOBODY cares about the dark minghao was all alone in this fear he hadn’t really told anyone he was afraid he always tried to come off cool but of course snarky chan goes “Are you afraid of the dark hao-hyung?” he said with a evil smirk,<br/>minghao immediately panicked stuttering all over the place “U-Um no why would i be i’m a grown man hahahah.” he awkwardly laughed,<br/>it was night once again minghao was alone in his room of course his roommate mingyu was with his lab partner wonu they were somehow still working on their assignment he was starting to think they were fucking or something minghao started to play games on his phone trying to distract himself from the dark he has class tomorrow but he just can’t sleep it’s too dark he didn’t want to resort to this,<br/>he looked at juns contact name hesitating to press the call button jun was his best friend he wouldn’t make fun of his crippling fear of the dark......or so he hopes he finally pressed the call button getting more and more anxious with each ring until finally jun picked up <br/>“hao? what’s wrong?” jun spoke up first breaking the slience<br/>“jun ge if i had a really dumb fear would you make fun of me?” minghao spoke nervously<br/>“no of course not what’s up hao?”<br/>jun was clearly concerned about him<br/>“jun ge i’m afraid of the dark....” minghao finally let out he was scared what if he didn’t want to be friends because he was childish?<br/>“oh that’s it? it’s okay to be scared of those kinds of things i want to help you hao” jun said sincerely <br/>minghao let out a breathe of relief <br/>“talk me to sleep please?” minghao asked <br/>“okay anything for my hao” jun chuckled minghao blushed and chuckled nervously <br/>jun started talking about his day and dance practice with dino and hoshi minghao was already dosing off juns voice was very comforting very junlike the boys whole being was just comforting,<br/>a little while after jun heard soft snores coming from the other line he giggled to himself minghao was so cute without even knowing it “goodnight prince” jun chuckled he stayed on the phone comfortable slience minghao would hang up in the morning anyway jun eventually fell asleep as well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>